Starshine
by A.A. Silver
Summary: This is yet another Twilight Fanfic. The Prologue will explain most things. It's like the opposite of Twilight in the way that the girl is the vampire. Please R&R. If you have any ideas for me, send it in a review.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know it's **_**another**_** Twilight story, but screw off, I'll write whatever the hell I want.**

Prologue

It is the year 2509. The world has changed much. It has changed for the better. Earth has become a beautiful place and has returned to the perfect natural state it was in before we mucked it up with technology; except for the fact that we have modern schooling and indoor plumbing. However, in the vampire world, an even larger change has occurred. About one hundred years ago, the Volturi were overthrown. However, they were not taken out of power by Stefan and Vladimir. They were taken out by a rather large British vampire coven that is controlled by the King of England—and the new leader of the vampire world—Lord Alexander Victorian and his daughter Princess Violet Victorian.

Violet is next-in-line to be ruler of the coven and the entire vampire world. She has everything most people would ever want. She has power, prestige, men and women who worship at her feet. However, she is constantly dissatisfied with what she has. No one ever notices how sad and bored she is with what she has. The one thing she doesn't have that she desperately wants; someone to rule at her side. She wants a mate. There are plenty of knights and guards who she could have as a mate, but she doesn't want them. Her father has realized this and has sent her to a high school relatively close to their castle to attempt to find a mate. She thinks that this is a lost cause, but little does she know, that by venturing out into the school, her life will change forever.


	2. First Day

1 

First Day

Violet's POV

"Daddy," I began; I was beginning to get annoyed. "I've been alive for three hundred years. If I haven't found a mate yet, I don't think I'll ever find one."

"Now Violet," Daddy began cautiously. "Do not lose heart. I'm sure that you'll find a mate someday. And I assure you that you will find one at the high school I am having you attend."

"_Why_ are you having me go to a school?"

"I believe that the one that you've been looking for, you will find at school."

"But, Daddy—"

"No 'buts' Violet; you are attending school whether you want to or not."

I grumbled angrily. "Fine, I'll go."

***

It has been a week since daddy said that I have to attend school. School starts tomorrow. I wish that I could wear the dresses that are designed for me by my mother. For a mom, she had surprisingly good taste. I gathered my school supplies for tomorrow in a book bag that I had bought for the occasion. I was glad about only one thing about this whole school thing was that my best friend in the castle, Marie would be joining me for the whole ordeal.

***

I went over to Marie after we walked into the drab little place. "This place could use a new interior decorator," I muttered almost mutedly to Marie. She giggled at my assumption. My happy mood was quickly overshadowed by worry. "What if I don't find the right man here Marie?"

Marie hugged me. "Don't be so negative Vi," Marie said comfortingly. "I'm sure you'll find the one you want here. Just trust me on that one."

"Why should I trust anyone on that matter?" I didn't mean to snap at her, but I was a little—as the Americans say—pissed off.

"Because Vi," she gave off a small giggle before she spoke again. "You don't know as much about me as you'd like to think."

I gave her a stern look. "_What_ exactly is that supposed to mean Marie?"

"Well, I have a special supernatural gift."

"And it is...?"

"I can see the future!"

"And...."

"I've seen you with someone you deeply love with your arms wrapped around each other."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, unfortunately I can only see faces in my visions of people I've met."

"So you know that I find him, you just don't know who it is?"

"Yup, you'll just have to find him on your own." She paused a moment and then the bell rang. "Come on Violet; we mustn't be late."

I rolled my eyes at her motherly words.

***

It was lunch time and we walked to the cafeteria. Marie was against it, but I wanted to get a look at the student body and attempt to find the boy from Marie's vision. "Look around and help me find him," I hissed quietly at Marie.

"Alright," she whispered calmly.

I looked around the cafeteria. I saw many boys who were quite good-looking, but none who seemed right to me. I turned my head to Marie. "Maybe this is hopeless Marie," I said bleakly.

"Aw," Marie crooned softly. "Don't despair; I'm sure you'll find him!"

I saw something that would've made my heart flutter if it could. I saw a perfect-looking boy sitting with a group of boys. He had messy, tousled black hair and bright blue eyes. He had a squared jaw and a great smile. Marie began waving her hand in front of my face. "Violet, what're you staring at," she asked; still waving her hand in front of my face.

"Him," I said dreamily as I gestured towards the handsome boy over at the table across the room.

Marie's face went blank for a brief moment. "Marie," I said worriedly. "Are you okay?" She squealed loudly. "If my eardrums could break, I think they would've," I hissed at her menacingly.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I just had a _great_ vision."

I brightened my tone immediately. "What was it," I asked perkily.

"I saw the same vision I had before, but instead of _no_ face, I saw _his_ face."

"Whose face Marie, whose face?"

"That boy you gestured to a second ago."

I squealed with joy. _No matter what it takes_, I thought. _I _will_ make that boy mine._

To be continued...


	3. Decisions

Starshine 2

I walked home with Marie, attempting to find ways to introduce myself to that boy. Marie was babbling on about shopping or visions or something; I wasn't really sure. We reached my father's castle and I departed from Marie's company. "I could just go up and say hello," I said to myself. "However, I can't just go up to a boy like _that_ and say _hi_."

There was a knock on my door. I recognized Marie's dainty footsteps. "Come in Marie," I said in a tone that usually meant I was concentrating.

"I think I know a way to get him to notice you.

Brody's POV

I was joking around with my football buds. **(A/N: Two things: First, remember that football is what we call soccer in Britain. Second, remember kids, you can't spell 'slaughter' without 'laughter.') **"Hey," my friend Colin whispered to me. "Check out those new girls over there Brody! I can't decide which one's hotter."

I looked in the direction Colin pointed. There were two _very_ beautiful girls. One had short light brown hair and was talking to the other one in a rather quick manner. The other one was so beautiful; it can't be legal for her to be in public. She had long flowing golden hair. She was wearing a simple purple dress. She had perfect smooth-looking pale skin. Her shining golden eyes were more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. Her lips were a shining red. I couldn't concentrate on her anymore though because a prank Colin and I set up was about to go off.

Our friend Peter was _always_ playing jokes on us and making us look foolish. That is why Colin and I had prepared a special prank for him. Peter reached for his lunch box; Colin and I smiled widely in anticipation of what was to come. He opened his lunch box and his chilli exploded all over him. Colin and I smiled big goofy smiles and laughed loudly. "We got you," Colin and I said in unison. "You have just been punk'd!" Colin shouted in his face.

"You guys suck," Peter muttered while wiping chilli off of his face.

Violet's POV

It was time for school again. I had decided to just go up and say hello to the boy. Marie had discovered that his name was Brody Russo. **(A/N: Pronounced roo-soh.)** He comes from a British-Italian family. He is on the football team **(A/N: Remember 'foot ball' is 'soccer.')**

Brody's POV

I thought I would just say hello to the pretty blond girl from yesterday. She was really beautiful and I wanted to talk to her. Colin and I were walking together. "I've decided which of those two girls is hotter," Brody announced.

"Ok," I said with mock interest. "What's the verdict?"

"I've decided the brunette is hotter." He seemed rather smug about his decision on their beauty. "Do you think either of them is hotter?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Spit it out man!"

"I think the blond is _way_ hotter than the brunette. You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"That we don't know either of their names and we're judging which one is hotter."

"That is weird."

We got to school soon after the conversation about the new girls. My first class of the day was Italian. My family may be half Italian but I do _not_ know the language.

***

It was finally lunch time, the time I had planned to say hello to the girl. I walked over to her as Colin walked over to the brunette.

Marie's POV **(A/N: I know, everyone's POV 'cept for Colin's is here)**

I had just walked in the door after Violet. She retired to her room and I went to mine. I decided to do a little research on the two boys who had been looking at us at lunch time today. I had a vision earlier that I didn't tell Violet about. I saw her with her arms wrapped around that boy Brody Russo. However, I also saw me with my arms wrapped around his light-haired friend.

I was excited about this revelation in Vi and I's lives.

Brody's POV

It was decided. Colin and I were going to say hi to these girls. If they liked us this would be great. It's time for Colin and me to meet these two goddesses.

To be continued...


	4. Field Trip pt 1

Starshine 3

Marie's POV

"So I figured we'd just walk up and say hi," Violet said simply.

"Puh-lease Violet," I sighed exasperatedly. "We don't need to do that!"

"And why not miss smarty-pants?"

"We are—and I don't mean to sound egotistical—the best-looking girls in that drab little institution."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"If we plan our moves right, they'll come to us; we won't have to do anything."

"I guess you're right. I don't care what I have to do as long as it doesn't involve public disgrace."

Colin's POV **(A/N: Y'all should've seen this coming.)**

Brody and I were really excited for school today. Usually the only highlight of the school day was football practice, but today we had a field trip. Our field trip was to the sports complex uptown for an elective day. I wanted to play tennis against Brody. Either that or maybe I'd ask that new brunette if she wanted to play a game.

Brody's POV

Colin and I walked over to the table where we were to wait for the teachers. It was a beautiful day out; everyone was wearing t-shirts and shorts. As usual, Peter was checking out the female populace. I looked around for the beautiful pale girls we had seen yesterday.

"I can't see them, can you," Colin asked in a confused tone.

"I think that's them over there," I said in a low voice; I gestured to two pale figures in long pants and hooded jackets. There was no mistake; no one else could have such perfect golden hair and flawless features.

"Let's make our move."

"Alright; I agree."

I walked over to the blonde while Colin walked over to the brunette.

Violet's POV

"Let's separate now," Marie said strategically.

"Why," I asked inquisitively.

"If we talk separately, that'll give us alone time with them."

"Ugh, fine Marie; but I'm staying here!"

"Okay, I'll go over there."

Marie moved away to another table. The black-haired boy walked toward me.

Brody's POV

I walked over to the blond girl. She had become separated from her brunette friend. I didn't even know her name, but I was about to.

I got to where she was sitting. "Hello," I said nervously.

"Hello," she replied. She seemed slightly nervous too.

"I'm Brody Russo; what's your name?"

"My name's Violet Victorian, nice to meet you."

"Victorian? You live in that big castle in the middle of town huh?"

"Yes. It's sometimes hard to find things."

"You're dressed kind of oddly for today."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the hottest day of the year so far and you're wearing long pants and a jacket."

"I don't really feel the warmth all that much."

"That's a nice design on your jacket though."

"Thanks, everyone in my family wears this design; it's sort of a family crest."

"I see." The teachers began to call the students over to the buses. I stepped onto the bus after Violet did. Violet sat down at a seat in the middle of the bus. "Do you mind if I sit here," I asked as I gestured to the seat next to her.

"Sure, sit," she answered what I guessed was cheerily. I sat down on the seat next to her. My arm accidentally brushed hers as I sat. I blushed at that; partially because her skin was so cold. I gasped a little bit at the temperature of her arm. She noticed.

"Is something wrong," she asked with concern in her voice.

"It's nothing, I just got a little bit of a chill; that's all," I replied nervously. Usually talking to girls was something that came easy to me, but Violet seemed different somehow.

"We have about a half hour before we get to the sports complex right," she asked matter-of-factly. "So let's talk."

To be continued...


End file.
